Le sexe fort
by Sakurache
Summary: 4 - Quand Dean, Sam et Amy enquêtent sur des morts carbonisés et que Papa Winchester débarque dans l'affaire, ça fait des étincelles...Attention risque d'explosion !


**Le sexe fort**

Colorado Springs

Le Springs Party

Samantha Kerrigan avait bien besoin de se détendre un peu. Secrétaire d'une grosse agence, elle se faisait constamment harcelée par son supérieur direct. Ce soir encore, il avait essayer de la forcer à coucher avec lui. Quel gros porc ! Il allait vraiment falloir qu'elle réagisse.

Elle entra dans un des bars de la ville, le Springs Party, célèbre pour son ambiance festive et décontractée. Samantha, vêtue de son tailleur bleu marine de boulot, alla directement s'installer au comptoir et commanda une bière. Autour d'elle, de jeunes gens fêtaient bruyamment quelque chose mais à part eux, le club était encore désert. Il n'était que 21h30.

Le barman posa une bouteille verte devant la jeune femme. Quand celle-ci voulut payer sa consommation, il l'arrêta d'un geste et expliqua que c'était déjà fait. Sa boisson lui était généreusement offerte par l'homme du bout du comptoir. Samantha tourna la tête et aperçut une homme d'une trentaine d'année, séduisant il fallait l'avouer. Elle le remercia d'un signe de tête et il vint s'asseoir à coté d'elle. Quelques heures plus tard, Mademoiselle Kerrigan entraînait son partenaire d'une nuit pour une bonne partie de jambes en l'air…

Steeve Reedchards avait des problèmes de sommeil. Pourtant, il vivait dans un immeuble calme et les voisins n'étaient pas bruyants. Il avait un bon matelas et aucun souci de santé. Il n'avait même pas réellement de souci dans sa vie. Certes, il n'avait pas de petite amie mais son job lui plaisait, et la petite secrétaire qui habitait l'appartement en face du sien avait l'air d'être à son goût. Il pourrait peut-être tenter sa chance…

Steeve se leva à 4h30 du matin. Il ne parvenait plus à se rendormir et se demandait pourquoi. Qu'est-ce qui l'avait encore réveillé cette fois ? Soudain, il sentit une odeur étrange. Odeur de feu et de souffre. Il enfila un peignoir et sortit voir dans le couloir. Aucune fumée, aucune flamme, aucun feu. Cependant, l'odeur était déjà plus forte dans le couloir que dans son appartement. Il s'approcha de la porte de Samantha. L'air était irrespirable, Steeve en avait la nausée. Il toqua alors à la porte.

- Sam ! Hey oh ! Tout va bien ?

Il n'eut pas de réponse et appela une nouvelle fois sa voisine, en vain. Il tenta alors d'ouvrir la porte. Celle-ci n'était pas verrouiller. Steeve fit quelques pas dans l'appartement, se couvrant le nez et la bouche du mieux qu'il pouvait, en essayer d'inspirer le moins possible.

- Sam ?

Il s'avança jusque devant la porte de la chambre et l'ouvrit légèrement avant d'avoir un haut-le-cœur. Samantha Kerrigan gisait sur son lit, complètement nue et un trou béant au niveau du ventre, carbonisé. Comme si elle avait été brûlé de l'intérieur.

Une semaine plus tard

Appartement de Steeve Reedchards

- Et pour quel compagnie vous travaillez déjà ?

- Colorado Assurances, nous avons des agences dans tout l'état.

Dean et Sam Winchester accompagnés par la charmante Amy Woods se trouvaient dans l'appartement de Steeve Reedchards. Les deux frères étaient assis sur un canapé faisant face à leur hôte. Amy tournait légèrement autour, regardant un peu partout. Dean avait décidé de mener l'interrogatoire.

- Est-ce que vous savez si Mademoiselle Kerrigan avait des ennuis en ce moment ?

- J'en sais rien du tout…A vrai dire, je la connaissais à peine. Il y a seulement deux mois qu'elle habite ici et j'ai pas eu l'occasion de mieux la connaître…

- Hum…D'accord. Et…est-ce que quelque chose vous a paru suspect la nuit de sa mort ? Je veux dire, des bruits étranges…des problèmes d'électricité peut-être.

- Non rien…A part cette odeur affreuse…

- Une odeur ?

- Oui comme…comme du souffre chaud. C'était vraiment atroce. Ça sentait jusque dans mon appartement.

Pendant que Dean obtenait les informations nécessaires à leur enquête, Sam rêvassait en observant du coin de l'œil Amy. Un mois s'était écoulé depuis Las Vegas. Un mois et le couple Amy/Dean semblait épanoui comme jamais. Le cadet des Winchester n'en revenait pas. Dean, bien qu'étant resté fidèle à lui-même, était également fidèle à Amy. Fini les dragues intempestives ou remarques trop osées. Sam se demandait même si il avait ouvert une page de site porno depuis qu'ils avaient rencontré la jeune femme quelques mois auparavant à Prescott.

Mais ce n'était pas la seule question qu'il se posait. Car il n'arrêtait pas de penser à la jeune femme. Il était jaloux de son frère, il fallait l'avouer. Mais c'était son grand frère, et Sam ne pouvait être plus que l'ami d'Amy. Pourquoi pas un ami proche ? Alors Sammy faisait le maximum pour passer le plus de temps possible avec la petite amie de Dean. Celle-ci ne semblait pas s'en plaindre mais l'aîné des Winchester commençait à avoir des soupçons.

- Excusez-moi…La porte était donc ouverte quand vous avez voulu l'ouvrir ?

La voix de la jeune femme ramena Sam sur terre en un instant. Amy, appuyée contre le rebord d'une étagère derrière Reedchards avait pris l'initiative de poser quelques questions qui lui semblaient importantes. Dean s'installa plus confortablement dans le canapé et sourit légèrement. La jeune femme ne pouvait plus se retenir maintenant qu'elle commençait à connaître et à comprendre les ficelles du métier.

Steeve se tourna vers elle et répondit :

- C'est exact…

- Et l'appartement comment était-il ? Je veux dire…Rien n'était en désordre, comme si il y avait eu lutte ?

- Non…Il était parfait…Mais vous avez dû lire ça dans le rapport de la police, non ?

Reedchards adressa un regard interrogateur aux deux jeunes hommes avant de se tourner de nouveau vers la jeune femme. Celle-ci balaya la question d'un geste de la main.

- Simple vérification…

Dean se leva, imité par Sam qui prit la parole.

- Merci Monsieur Reedchards. Je pense qu'on a tout…On vous contactera si on a d'autres questions.

- Très bien.

Une fois dans le couloir, Dean desserra son col en grimaçant puis enlaça Amy qui était près de lui.

- Bonnes questions Mademoiselle Woods…

- Vous de même, Mister Winchester…

Amy passa ses bras autour de Dean et ils s'embrassèrent devant les yeux de Sam. Ce dernier avait appris à contrôler ses réactions devant ce genre d'actions mais parfois, il avait encore du mal. Il toussota bruyamment pour leur faire remarquer qu'ils n'étaient pas seuls et fronça les sourcils quand les tourtereaux se séparèrent enfin.

- Oh Sammy…Décontracte-toi vieux ! ordonna Dean en tapotant l'épaule de son frangin. Amy, elle, regarda curieusement Sam. Elle sentait qu'il avait quelque chose de différent entre eux depuis Vegas. Le sixième sens féminin sans doute.

Sam la regarda dans les yeux comme pour la défier d'énoncer une hypothèse mais celle-ci baissa son regard.

Dean, pendant ce temps, se dirigeait vers la porte de l'appartement voisin de Steeve Reedchards.

- Allez venez…La concierge m'a dit que la police en avait terminé ici mais que rien n'avait encore été nettoyé. C'est notre jour de chance !

Tout sourire, il sortit un trousseau de clés prêté par la concierge en question et entreprit d'ouvrir la porte. Mais cette dernière était déjà ouverte. Dean tourna prudemment la poignée et entra, suivit de près par Amy, Sam fermant la marche, sur ses gardes. La petite bande s'approcha de la chambre. La porte ouverte laissait voir un homme de dos face au lit qu'il semblait observer.

- Hey ! Qui êtes-vous ? demanda Dean d'un ton brusque.

Quoi qu'il se passerait, il était prêt à agir, protégeant Amy de son corps. Sam était lui aussi prêt, son bras tenant doucement celui de la jeune femme, au cas où.

L'homme se retourna alors doucement sans geste brusque.

Amy ne pouvait voir le visage de Dean mais elle distingua très nettement celui de Sam, figé par la surprise et l'étonnement. Après une minute de silence, ce dernier finit par dire simplement dans un souffle.

- Papa ?

John Winchester sourit à ses fils.

- ça va les enfants…

- Mais…

Sam avait envie de poser des milliers de questions à son père. Mais celui-ci l'interrompit d'un geste de la main.

- Vous êtes là pour travailler il me semble…Je vais aller vous attendre au…« Riverstone », c'est ça ?

- Heu…Oui, répondit Dean sans trop vraiment croire qu'il avait bien son père en face de lui.

Amy, elle, était plutôt perdue. Elle savait que John était parti chassé le démon aux yeux jaunes, responsable de la mort de Mary et de Jessica. Le voir ici, en chair et en os était surprenant. Presque irréaliste. Les frères Winchester ne semblaient pas vouloir faire les présentations. Elle toussota faisant part de sa présence. Mais John s'était déjà tourné vers elle.

- Mademoiselle….

- Monsieur Winchester…

- Appelez-moi John.

- Enchantée John. Je suis Amy.

- Amy…Nous aurons l'occasion de parler plus tard.

Sur ses mots, il se dirigea vers la sortie et après un dernier regard au groupe, il sortit sans un bruit, laissant ses fils et Amy abasourdis.

Après environ une heure d'inspection, Dean, Sam et Amy entrèrent dans la Chevrolet de l'aîné des Winchester.

-Cette affaire est vraiment étrange….affirma Dean.

- Plus que d'habitude ? se moqua Amy.

- Oui Sherlock. J'ai jamais vu ça.

Un long silence suivit. Sam le rompit après quelques minutes.

- Tu crois que c'est à cause de ça que Papa est là ?

- Oh Sam…J'en sais rien ! Tu lui demanderas toi-même…

- Attend ! T'es en train de me dire que tu te poses pas de questions ?

- J'ai pas dit ça…Seulement, il est le seul à pouvoir y répondre…

L'Impala s'engagea dans la cour du motel « Riverstone » et se gara devant la chambre 419.

- Je crois savoir d'où viennent les talents des frères Winchester…

Amy venait de se rendre compte que la lumière de leur chambre était allumée. A n'en pas douter, Papa Winchester se trouvait à l'intérieur.

En effet, John, assis à une table, lisait un ouvrage ancien relié de cuir. En les entendant entrer, il ferma son livre et se tourna vers eux, un léger sourire énigmatique sur les lèvres.

- Alors ? Je sais que vous avez beaucoup de questions mais…J'aimerai savoir ce que vous pensez de cette affaire.

- Et bien…

Dean défit sa cravate et s'écroula sur un des lits présents dans la pièce.

- Je trouve ça…Etrange. J'ai jamais vu ça et en même temps ça me parait familier.

- Vous avez des renseignements sur la victime ?

- Très peu. Mais on n'a trouvé une boîte d'allumette d'une boite de nuit et….

- Excuse-moi Papa.

Sam n'avait pas l'air de bonne humeur et Amy ne savait pas où se mettre.

- Je suis désolé mais je vois pas trop en quoi ça te concerne…

- Sam !

- C'est vrai Dean. Tu as disparu pendant des jours. Quand on t'a retrouvé, tu nous as convaincu de te laisser chasser le démon aux yeux jaunes toute seul et là, tu réapparais comme ça, en voulant savoir comment on fait notre job ? ça me parait un peu suspect…

- Suspect ? Sam tu débloques….

- Non laisse Dean. Il a raison.

La tension était palpable et Amy préféra s'esquiver.

- Excusez-moi…Heu…Je vais attendre dehors que vous ayez réglé votre petite querelle familiale.

Avec un sourire nerveux, la jeune femme sortit.

- Et elle, qui sait ?

- Oh, ne parle pas d'elle comme ça !

Dean regarda son frère. Il venait de lui ôter les mots de la bouche. C'était SA petite amie, c'était donc à lui de la défendre. La bouche encore légèrement entrouverte, Dean fixait Sam. John s'aperçut que quelque chose clochait et essaya d'en savoir plus.

- C'est…c'est ta nouvelle petite amie Sam ?

- Quoi ? Non ! Papa, c'est MA petite amie.

Cette fois, Dean avait réagi au quart de tour. Sam venait alors de comprendre qu'il avait fait une erreur en défendant Amy le premier. Mais face à son père, il avait du mal à se contrôler. John était perdu mais il ne le montrait pas.

- Ta petite amie ?

Il connaissait son fils et savait à quel point il était volage. Mais c'est vrai qu'il semblait quelque peu différent.

- Il faut qu'on parle, affirma John.

- Je crois aussi…, confirma Sam, ses yeux lançant des éclairs.

Cela faisait bien une demi-heure maintenant qu'Amy Woods attendait dehors. Frissonnant de froid, elle tentait en vain de se réchauffer. Noël approchait à grands pas et les nuits étaient froides en cette période de l'année. Elle décida d'entrer dans le bar du motel qui se trouvait à deux pas de leur chambre. La jeune femme s'accouda au comptoir et commanda un whisky sans glace. Elle s'assit, prit son verre dans sa main et le fit doucement tourner, le liquide bougeant légèrement sur les parois du verre.

- ça va pas M'mzelle ? demanda le barman et gérant du motel.

Amy haussa les épaules en soupirant. Depuis Las Vegas, elle sentait bien que quelque chose clochait entre les frères Winchester. Elle aimait Dean, c'était certain mais elle se sentait également de plus en plus proche du cadet. Sam et elle passaient beaucoup de temps ensemble sans vraiment le faire exprès. Ils faisaient souvent les recherches et Dean était plutôt sur le terrain. Amy et Dean avaient d'ailleurs du mal à se retrouver seuls, Sam étant toujours avec eux.

« C'est sûr qu'on risque pas de se disputer comme ça… » pensa Amy.

- J'ai des problèmes avec mon petit ami…Et son frère. Enfin, c'est pas vraiment des problèmes….

La jeune femme perdit le regard dans son whisky.

- Oh ça va aller…Un jolie cœur comme vous, ça va s'arranger…

- Merci.

La porte du bar s'ouvrit et Sam entra. Après un regard autour de lui, il remarqua Amy au comptoir le regard plongé dans son verre. Elle n'en avait pas encore bu une goutte. Il alla s'asseoir à coté d'elle et commanda une bière, avant de se tourner vers la demoiselle.

- Hey !

- Hey…

- Ça va ?

- C'est plutôt à toi que je devrais demander ça…Où sont Dean et ton père ?

Sam prit sa bière et en but une gorgée avant de passer son autre main dans ses cheveux, l'air gêné.

- Toujours dans la chambre…Je me suis encore pris la tête avec Papa et comme d'habitude, Dean l'a défendu….

- Je suis désolée…

- Oh t'inquiètes ça va, j'ai l'habitude…John n'a jamais vraiment pris en compte ce que je pensais…

- Vous avez parlé de quoi ? Si c'est pas trop indiscret bien sûr…

- Et bien…J'ai voulu savoir où en était son enquête, pourquoi il était ici, etc…Tu vois des trucs du genre. Seulement, encore une fois, il n'a rien voulu nous dire, il ne se concentrait que sur notre job à nous, celle de la carbonisée…Et évidemment, Dean lui répondait comme un gentil toutou…Et puis…

Sam laissa sa phrase en suspend et but une nouvelle fois en regardant droit devant lui.

- Et puis ?… Samuel Winchester, racontez-moi tout.

- On a parlé de toi…

- Oh…Je suppose que votre père ne doit pas être enchanté de me voir dans vos pattes…

- Bah un peu…Mais ce qui l'a le plus surpris c'est le fait que tu sortes avec Dean…

- Ah bon ? Pourquoi ?

- Tu sais comment était Dean…Avant. Et puis il a peur que son meilleur soldat ne se ramollisse…

- Oh je pense que tu exagères…Je suis sûre qu'au fond il ne veut que son bonheur…Et le tien aussi.

- Pff ça se voit que tu le connais pas…

- Peut-être…Mais je connais ses fils. Et je peux te dire que ce sont des hommes merveilleux.

Amy sourit à Sam qui se détendit. Il la regarda dans les yeux avant de lui sourire à son tour.

- Merci.

- Je t'en prie.

Le cadet des Winchester finit sa bière et fronça les sourcils en voyant qu'Amy n'avait toujours pas touché à son verre.

- T'es sur que ça va ?

- Hum…Oui. Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

- Tu n'as pas touché à ton verre…

Amy posa son verre et passa une main dans ses cheveux en riant nerveusement.

- Oh ça…Hum…c'est rien…

Sammy ne voulait pas embarrasser la jeune femme mais il s'inquiétait pour elle. Alors il demanda, croyant avoir compris le problème :

- ça fait combien de temps ?

- 1 an 3 mois et 22 jours…

- Félicitations. Mais...Tu ne travaillais pas dans un bar ?

- ça ne veut pas dire que je buvais tout le bar Sam...

- Tu vas pas tout foutre en l'air aujourd'hui, pas vrai ?

- Non…Seulement quand ça va pas fort, je me verse un verre et je me fais peur…Justement pour ne pas craquer…C'est un peu tordu…

- Non, je comprend…

Il mit sa main sur l'épaule d'Amy pour la réconforter quand Dean entra à son tour dans le bar. En voyant Amy et Sam comme ça, son sang ne fit qu'un tour.

- Mais c'est pas vrai !

Dean s'approcha à toute vitesse et Sam se leva d'un bond. Ça sentait sérieusement le roussi.

- Calme-toi Dean…

- Que je me calme ? Que je me calme !

Amy ne comprenait rien du tout de ce qui se passait. Elle préféra ne pas s'en mêler pour le moment et tendit l'oreille. La situation promettait d'être intéressante mais la jeune femme restait tout de même prête à intervenir.

- Tu veux pas te la faire devant moi non plus ?

- Quoi ? Mais qu'est-ce qui te prend….Et puis ne parle pas…

- D'elle comme ça ? C'est ça que tu allais dire ? Tu l'as déjà sorti à Papa, j'ai compris ! Je me doutais bien qu'il se passait un truc mais comment tu…

- Je quoi ? Hein ? Vas-y Dean, cogne-moi si tu veux, qu'elle voit à qu'elle point t'es qu'un petit con….

Sam ne se souciait plus de calmer son frère à présent et Dean réagit comme prévu. Il empoigna Sam par le col et le bouscula contre le bar. Amy s'était levé d'un coup en entendant les propos de Sam et avait senti que ça allait tourner au vinaigre.

- Dean ! Arrête !

Elle essaya de séparer les deux garçons, qui étaient bien sûr, bien plus forts qu'elle. Pendant ce temps, le barman appelait la police.

Emily Harnold dansait comme une possédée sur la piste du Springs Party. Originaire du Texas, Emily et ses amies étaient venus passé les vacances à Colorado Springs et elle avait entendu dire que le Springs était LA boîte branchée de la ville. L'ambiance était chaude comme elle l'avait espérait et elle s'amusait comme une folle.

Elle croisa alors le regard de braise d'un homme plus que charmant à la trentaine. Après un rapide coup d'œil à ses copines qui dansaient avec de beaux éphèbes, Emily se dit qu'elle aussi pouvait en profiter. Elle s'avança vers son preux chevalier et lui proposa un verre.

Une demi-heure plus tard, Emily et son amant entrait dans la chambre d'hôtel de la jeune femme. La nuit allait lui être fatale….

- J'arrive pas à croire que vous m'ayez entraîné là-dedans….

Amy faisait les cent pas dans une minuscule cellule du commissariat central de la ville. Elle s'était juré de ne jamais remettre les pieds dans ce genre d'endroit et voilà qu'elle avait du trahir sa promesse à cause des deux frères. Elle les aimait mais qu'est-ce qu'elle pouvait les détester tout en même temps !

- Je suis vraiment désolé Amy…Tout ça c'est ma faute…

- Oh la ferme Sam ! C'est ma faute !

« Nom de d…. »

La jeune femme n'en pouvait plus. Cela faisait deux heures et les deux Winchester ne s'étaient toujours pas réconciliés. Non seulement ça mais en plus, il continuait à se chamailler sur qui était le responsable de tout ça.

- Pardon, c'est vrai que Monsieur Dean doit récolter tous les honneurs…

- Quoi ?

- Bah oui non seulement tu dois être le brave soldat à son Papa mais en plus le parfait petit ami…

- Oh excuse-moi de vouloir faire plaisir aux gens que j'aime, moi !

- Oh ça c'est la meilleure…

- Parfaitement. Qui s'est fait la malle à l'université ? Hein ? Qui a voulu mener sa vie loin de la chasse ? Et qui veut se taper ma petite copine ?

- Dean ! J'ai jamais…

- Non mais je sais très bien ce que tu…

- Ça suffit !

S'en était trop pour Amy. Si elle avait eu un verre à ce moment précis, elle l'aurait avaler sans hésiter.

- Vous allez la fermer tous les deux ? On s'en fout de qui c'est la faute ! ça ne résoudra rien ! Et puis arrêtez de parler de moi comme si j'étais une potiche ou comme si je n'étais pas là !

- Ouais bien envoyé !

Amy lança un regard noir à l'une des deux prostituées qui venait de parler avant de reprendre en soupirant.

- Désolé les gars…Mais c'est pas le moment ni l'endroit pour parler de tout ça. Il vaut mieux se creuser la tête pour…

La jeune femme fut interrompu par le bruit métallique de la porte qui coulissait.

- Sam et Dean Winchester ?

Les frères se levèrent et firent face au policier.

- Vous êtes libres…Et vous aussi Mademoiselle Woods. On a payé votre caution.

Les Winchester et Amy échangèrent un regard et sortirent de la cellule.

A la sortie du commissariat, John Winchester les attendait sur les marches.

- Merci…

- On discutera de ça plus tard. Venez, il y a une nouvelle victime….

John comptait arriver avant la police mais celle-ci était déjà sur les lieux. La Team se mêla au badauds pour observer le médecin légiste sortir le corps.

- On pourra rien faire ce soir. On ira voir le coroner demain.

Alors que John ramenait ses fils et Amy au motel, le silence était lourd. Dean était à coté de son père à l'avant, il lui jetait de temps à autre des regards en coin mais voyant la mine fermée de John, il se contentait de rester silencieux.

Sam lui était à l'arrière à coté d'Amy. Celle-ci était tourné vers la fenêtre, le regard perdu dans la nuit. Sammy la trouvait tellement belle…

Dean et Sam descendirent de voiture sans se regarder et entrèrent dans la chambre, épuisés. Alors qu'Amy allait passer la porte, John l'attrapa par le bras et la fit se retourner.

- Je peux vous parler…

- Heu…Bien sûr.

- Marchons un peu…

Amy suivit John et fit quelques pas dans la nuit fraîche.

- Alors…Mes fils vous ont sauvé, c'est ça ?

- Oui, il y a quelques mois. Ils ont changé ma vie.

- J'imagine oui…

- Ceux sont vraiment deux personnes extraordinaires.

- Lequel des deux a voulu que vous vous joignez à eux ?

- Heu…Dean. Mais Sam n'était pas contre.

Amy s'arrêta de marcher et fronça les sourcils en regardant John.

- Où voulez-vous en venir ?

- Vous n'êtes pas faîte pour ça !

- Pardon ?

- Vous ne devriez pas rester avec eux, c'est dangereux et…

- C'est à moi d'en juger.

- Vous êtes vraiment butée ! Vous ne comprenez pas ce que j'essaye de vous dire ? Vous empêchez mes fils de faire leur job ! Encore ce soir, une jeune femme a été tué parce qu'ils se disputaient vos beaux yeux !

- Quoi ?

- Ne soyez pas stupide. Je suis sûr que vous aviez compris ce qui se passait…

Amy baissa la tête, la bouche légèrement entr'ouverte et réfléchissait. Soudain, les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux qu'elle releva vers John. La jeune femme remarqua alors seulement qu'il tenait son sac dans sa main gauche.

- Vous devriez partir…

Sans un mot, elle prit son sac que lui tendit John et s'enfuit dans la nuit en courant.

John alla rejoindre ses fils. Ceux-ci étaient profondément endormis. Leur père s'assit sur une chaise face aux deux lits de la chambre. Il se passa une main sur le visage d'un air las. Ses enfants allaient encore plus le détester.

- Bonjour je peux vous aider ?

- Oui, FBI.

Dean et Sam en costume sombre montrèrent de fausses plaques du FBI au petit stagiaire du médecin légiste. Ce dernier étant absent, le stagiaire se contenta d'obéir aux agents et de leur montrer le corps d'Emily Harnold.

- Est-ce qu'il y a des différences entre elle et la première victime ?

- Aucune. Acte sexuel consentant juste avant la mort, puis combustion de tous les organes et du corps de l'intérieur. C'est vraiment très étrange, j'avais jamais vu ça de ma vie.

- Merci…Vous pourriez nous laisser un instant ?

- Bien sûr.

Le stagiaire retourna à son bureau et les Winchester reprirent leur enquête.

- C'est dingue…affirma Sam en regardant le corps de plus près.

- Complètement. J'arrive pas à croire qu'elle soit partie sans rien nous dire…

- Quoi ?

Sam secoua légèrement la tête et regarda son grand frère.

- Tu parles d'Amy ?

- Bien sûr, de qui d'autre ?

Dean se mit à faire les cents pas dans la salle tout en triturant son col qui semblait l'étouffer.

- Moi non plus j'y crois pas…Je trouve pas ça vraiment normal. Et t'as vu la tête de Papa quand il nous a dit ça ? Comme si il se sentait coupable…

- Ouais…ça cache quelque chose.

Dean s'arrêta de marcher et regarda Sammy. Sam lui fit son regard de chien battu et demanda :

- On fait la paix ? Au moins le temps de mettre tout ça au clair…

- D'accord. On finit le job et après on parle.

Ils se serrèrent la main et reprirent leurs investigations.

- Alors qu'est-ce que c'est que cette chose ?

- J'en sais rien du tout…ça me fait quand même penser à quelque chose.

- Ouais moi aussi…Peut-être que Papa pourra nous aider, il est là pour ça, non ?

- Sans doute.

- Allons-y.

Les frères Winchester roulaient en direction du motel où John devait les rejoindre. Sam potassait un livre. Il pensait que c'était là-dedans qu'il avait déjà vu quelque chose du genre de leur enquête. Dean conduisait en silence. Mais les deux avaient du mal à se concentrer. Alors qu'ils avaient travailler seuls pendant des mois, la présence d'Amy était vite devenu indispensable. L'Impala était bien vide sans elle. Cependant, chacun retenait ses pensées. Il avait un job à terminer et vite, s'ils ne voulaient pas d'autres victimes.

- Je crois que j'ai quelque chose…annonça Sam après quelques minutes.

- Raconte…

- Une succube…

- Quoi ? Une succube qui aime les filles ?

- Laisse-moi finir. ça me faisait penser à l'œuvre d'une succube mais j'ai lu quelque part qu'il y avait aussi la légende sur leur pendant masculin, les incubes.

- Les incubes ?

- Oui ce genre de légendes remontent à la nuit des temps pour les chrétiens. Ceux sont des démons s'accouplant avec des humaines. La combustion n'est pas évoquée dans toutes les légendes mais ça revient assez fréquemment.

- D'accord, d'accord. Admettons que ça soit ces trucs, ce qui m'intéresse moi c'est, comment on les tue ?

- L'argent revient souvent. Mais je crois pas qu'une balle ça ira. Ces créatures sont trop ancestrales. Je pense qu'une lame en argent serait plus efficace.

- Ok Sherlock, on va s'occuper de ça.

La Chevrolet continuait de rouler. Sam jeta son livre sur la banquette arrière et se mit à regarder par la fenêtre. Il se redressa soudainement en croisant le regard d'Amy, les yeux rougis par les larmes, à un arrêt de bus.

- Dean ! Arrête-toi !

- Quoi ?

- Regarde.

Dean regarda à son tour et vit sa belle. Cette dernière détourna le regard, se leva et se mit à marcher. L'Impala ralentit et se rapprocha au maximum pendant que Sam baissait sa vitre.

- Amy attends !

- Désolé les gars…Il faut vraiment que j'y aille…

- Quoi ? Arrête, je t'en prie.

Amy observa Sam. Ses yeux révélaient beaucoup de choses. Puis la jeune femme rencontra les yeux de Dean, lui aussi son regard en disait long. Il semblait désemparé. Il n'avait pas encore dit un mot. Amy sembla hésitant un instant encore, et Dean en profita juste pour dire :

- S'il te plait, chérie…

Amy s'arrêta enfin de marcher, les yeux brillants de larmes.

- Oh les garçons…

Pendant ce temps, John était allé posé quelques questions au Springs Party, bar qu'avait fréquenté les deux victimes peu avant leur mort. Là où vraisemblablement elles avaient rencontré l'incube. Car oui, le père Winchester avait déjà trouvé de quoi il en retournait. Mais il voulait voir si ses fils étaient aussi doués que la rumeur le prétendait.

Cependant, il n'allait pas se tourner les pouces pendant que ces Messieurs cherchaient le comment du pourquoi. John pourrait faire une bonne action pour une fois en leur apportant quelques informations gratuites.

Il se sentirait peut-être moins coupable aussi, envers cette pauvre Amy. John soupira. Il n'avait pas voulu lui faire de peine mais c'était le seul moyen qu'elle ne se retrouve pas elle aussi plongée dans cet univers. Elle ne l'avait pas été à la mort de ses parents, et voilà que ces deux idiots la poussaient en plein dedans. Et dire que tous les trois avaient jouer ensemble étant gamins…Apparemment, ils avaient occulté cette partie de leur enfance.

John fut ramener à la réalité par une jeune serveuse qui balayait la salle. A première vue, elle était seule, ce qui arrangeait bien ce bon vieux John.

- Excusez-moi. Nous sommes fermés.

- Oui, je sais. Excusez-moi mademoiselle, j'aurai juste besoin d'une petite information…

- Je vous écoute.

- Vous avez déjà vu ces jeunes femmes ?

John montra à la demoiselle deux photos, l'une de Samantha Kerrigan et l'autre d'Emily Harnold.

- Oui je crois…La deuxième, je l'ai vu hier ou avant-hier. L'autre ça fait un peu plus longtemps.

- D'accord. Vraisemblablement, elles seraient parti avec le même homme, ça vous dit quelque chose ?

- Non…Ah si ! Un beau petit blond qui doit avoir dans les trente ans, mais…pourquoi vous vous intéressez à lui ?

- En fait…C'est mon petit frère. Oui, c'est un tombeur mais il a une femme dans le Dakota du Sud qui s'inquiète vraiment…

- Oh je vois. Dans ce cas, vous avez de la chance. Il est là tous les soirs à partir de 21h30.

- C'est vrai ?

- Oui. Il ne repart pas tous les soirs avec une fille mais…

- Merci beaucoup mademoiselle.

Dean et Sam étaient assis sur une banquette en face d'Amy, autour d'une table d'un petit restaurant routier près de la sortie de la ville. La serveuse apporta trois tasses et leur servit un café bien chaud à chacun. Amy entoura la tasse de ses deux mains. Elle avait vraiment une mine affreuse : les cheveux attachés, légèrement en bataille n'étaient rien comparé à ses yeux, rougis par les larmes et la fatigue, la pauvre avait dû passé toute la nuit à pleurer.

Les garçons la regardaient, pensifs et compatissants. Ils ne voulaient pas la brusquer mais il allait bien falloir qu'elle leur raconte tout.

- Amy…commença Sam d'une voix douce. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

- Hum…C'est votre père.

Les frères échangèrent un regard mais Amy continuait déjà.

- Il m'a dit que…à cause de moi, vous ne faisiez pas bien votre travail et que…j'étais responsable de la mort de la deuxième victime.

- Quoi ? Comment ça ?

- Réfléchis Sam. Il m'a ouvert les yeux : si je n'avais pas été là, vous auriez été en train de chasser cette créature et Emily Harnold ne serait sûrement pas morte. Au lieu de ça, vous étiez en train de vous battre…pour moi.

Alors, la jeune femme leva ses yeux plein de larmes vers ses amis. Elle croisa le regard de Dean. Il n'avait pas dit un mot mais son geste fut plus éloquent, il lui prit tendrement la main. Sam s'efforça de rassurer la jeune femme :

- Ecoute Amy. Ce n'est pas ta faute ! Et tu oublies tout ce que tu as fait pour nous et pour la chasse !

Amy fronça les sourcils pour signifier qu'elle ne voyait pas vraiment de quoi il voulait parler.

- Mais si ! Rappelle-toi ! Dès la première fois, à Prescott, c'est toi qui a tiré sur l'esprit, et puis à Belmont, c'est encore toi qui nous a tous sauvé y compris Bradley en tuant Watt, même si je te l'accorde, c'était pas une super expérience. Ces affaires c'est aussi grâce à toi qu'on les a résolu Amy. Tu n'es pas un poids pour nous, quoi que peut en dire notre père, tu es une aide. Une aide plus que précieuse.

Amy regarda Sam dans les yeux. C'était tout à fait ce qu'elle voulait entendre, et ce discours était plus que sincère. Pour la première fois, elle s'autorisa un geste un peu plus tendre envers le cadet des Winchester. Sa main gauche déjà dans celle de Dean, elle glissa sa main droite dans celle de Sam.

- Merci Sammy…

- Je t'en prie.

Elle tourna alors son regard vers Dean. Elle aurait bien voulu un mot de sa part.

Après un instant de silence, il ajouta :

- Tout ce qu'à dit ça Sam est vrai. Et je te jure que je suis plus qu'en colère contre Papa. Je ne comprend pas pourquoi il a fait ça….

- Voyons Dean…

- Non Sam, ne commence pas.

Sam, à la grande surprise d'Amy, hocha simplement la tête.

- Et puis…On a trouvé ce qui a tué ces deux femmes.

- Ah oui ? Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

- Un incube.

- Un incube ? Comme le masculin du Succube ?

Les frères Winchester échangèrent un regard étonné.

- Tu connais ?

- J'en ai entendu parler. J'adore la mythologie…

- Ok…Hum…Et vu qu'il s'en prend au femme, tu…

- Pourrais faire l'appât ?

- Tu n'es pas obligé.

- Si, je le veux. Quoi que vous en disiez, votre père n'a pas tout à fait tort. C'est un peu de ma faute si Emily est morte alors…Je veux me racheter.

- D'accord.

- Vous savez où il va frappé ?

- Non…

- Mais moi oui.

John Winchester apparut à coté de leur table.

- Amy…

- John.

Le ton d'Amy était plutôt glacial mais celui de John semblait protecteur.

- Mes fils sont plutôt convaincants, pas vrai ?

- Oui…Un peu plus que vous, désolé.

- Oh ce n'est pas grave…Si j'ai dit ce que j'ai dit, c'était pour vous, votre sécurité, votre avenir. Mais j'ai l'habitude de faire face à de jeunes gens têtus, affirma-t-il en jetant un coup d'œil à ses enfants. Quoi qu'il en soit, on a un job à terminer.

- On t'écoute Papa…

- Notre incube a ses habitudes au Springs Party, un club branché au cœur de la ville. Il y est tous les soirs.

- Oui mais on ne sait pas à quoi il ressemble…

- C'est vrai. Je sais juste qu'il a la trentaine et des cheveux blonds…Mais je suis sûr que mademoiselle Woods a un très bon instinct.

La jeune femme hocha la tête d'un air grave puis posa une question qu'elle semblait avoir oublier.

- Au fait, comment on le tue ?

- Avec une lame en argent. Mais ça c'est notre job, tu n'as qu'à le faire sortir du club…répondit Dean.

Après un instant de silence, Amy décida d'entrer en action.

- Alors, on y va ?

Amy attendait tranquillement dans la chambre 419 du motel « Riverstone ». Sam et Dean étaient parti lui trouvé une robe pour ce soir. Elle trouvait ça stupide, ils allaient encore se chamailler alors que ça aurait été tellement plus simple qu'elle la choisisse elle-même. Mais John avait insisté, pour que le plan fonctionne, elle ne devait pas être vu avec eux.

Ce dernier faisait quelques repérages autour du club et devait leur fournir des poignards en argent. Amy se demandait bien où il allait pouvoir trouver ça, mais John Winchester était un homme plein de ressources.

Après deux heures d'attente, elle entendit enfin le bruit rassurant du moteur de la Chevrolet. Les deux frères entrèrent quelques minutes plus tard, Sam tenant une housse vestimentaire noire entre ses mains. Il la déposa sur le lit.

- Tiens. J'espère que…heu…ça t'ira.

Amy ouvrit la housse et découvrit une robe rouge, plutôt courte avec décolleté plongeant. Des strass recouvraient la bordure autour du décolleté.

- Hum…Je suis censé ressembler à une prostituée ? demanda la jeune femme en se tournant vers les garçons.

Sam détourna les yeux en souriant légèrement, gêné et Dean fit un petit sourire coquin qui en disait long.

- Ecoute, je connais ce genre de club. Les nanas là-bas y vont pour se trouver un mec, juste pour la nuit, et pour ça elles mettent le paquet, quitte à être à moitié nues et…provocantes.

- Ah bah là, question provocation vous avez fait fort…

Elle sortit la robe de sa housse et la tendit devant elle, l'observant de plus près.

- Oh, tiens, on t'a prit ça avec.

Sam déposa sur le lit un paire d'escarpins assortis au rouge de la robe.

- Très gentil.

Amy lui sourit puis décida qu'il était temps.

- Il faut que je me prépare maintenant alors ouste !

- Mais…

- Dean, tais-toi je sais ce que tu penses mais là, ça n'a rien à voir. On est pas en pleine action, et je ne suis pas en danger comme à Prescott. Du moins pas pour le moment alors du balai !

Sam et Dean sourirent. La jeune femme était redevenue elle-même. Sammy sortit mais avant que Dean n'ait franchi la porte, Amy l'interpella.

- Dean ! Comment ça tu connais ce genre de club ? demanda-t-elle moqueuse.

Il lui renvoya son sourire sans même répondre et sortit, laissant la belle se préparer à rencontrer la bête.

Amy attendait patiemment accoudée au comptoir, un coktail bleu devant elle. Dean, Sam et John faisaient de même à l'intérieur de l'Impala devant le Springs.

Dean ne pouvait s'en empêcher et il finit par lâcher en soupirant :

- Qu'est-ce qu'elle est sexy comme ça…

- Oh ouais…confirma son frangin.

- Hey les gars, je vous entend !

John avait réussi à dénicher des micros miniatures pour que tout fonctionne sans bavure. L'un était collé sur le volant de l'Impala, l'autre se trouvait dans le décolleté de la jeune femme.

Amy se souvint du moment où Dean le lui avait mis.

« - Un micro ? On est quoi, James Bond ?

- A quelque chose près, oui. Comme ça, si y'a un souci, on sera prévenu.

- Ouais…Il nous faut une phrase.

- Quoi ?

- Bah oui, un code.

- Oh bah…J'en sais rien. Sam et moi, on en a un. Il est temps que tu le saches également.

- Ok, c'est quoi ?

- Ville de dingue.

- Sérieux ?

- Bah oui, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Rien. Je parie juste que c'est toi qui l'a choisi.

- Comment tu…

- Laisse-tomber.

- Tu fais vraiment parti des nôtres maintenant. »

- Hey !

Amy fut ramener à la réalité par la voix de Sam dans son oreillette. Eux avait une enceinte mais pour plus de discrétion, Amy avait eu le droit à une oreillette.

- Quoi ?

- Toujours rien ?

- Non. Il est en retard.

La jeune femme jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre, il était déjà 22h15.

- Et si il était déjà parti avec une autre fille ?

- Impossible.

- Pourquoi ?

- C'est toi la plus belle ce soir.

Amy sourit et sentit le rouge lui montait aux joues. Heureusement que les deux frères ne pouvaient la voir.

- Merci Sam.

Dans l'Impala, Dean secoua la tête négativement.

- Quoi ? demanda Sam.

- Non rien.

- Vas-y accouche.

- Non, on a fait une trêve je te signale…On s'est promis d'attendre la fin du job.

- Allez ! On en a presque fini…Et il est temps qu'on parle franchement.

- Oh ça y est ? Tu es prêt à le faire ? Parce qu'il y a deux jours, je n'en étais pas si sûr…

- Arrête Dean ! Qu'est-ce qui te prend ?

- Tu crois que j'ai pas remarqué ton petit manège ?

- Quoi ?

- Tu tournes autour d'Amy !

- C'est mon amie…

- Non, Sam, non. C'est plus que ça pour toi. Tu fais tout ton possible pour passer le plus de temps avec elle, tellement qu'elle et moi on n'a plus une minute pour nous ! T'arrêtes pas de lui faire des compliments, de lui dire à quelle point elle est importante pour nous, tu l'a même défendu auprès de Papa !

- Choses que tu aurais du faire normalement, je te signale !

- Mais tu ne m'en laisse pas le temps ! Sam, je t'en prie. Tu as entendu ton petit discours ce matin ? ça crève les yeux Sam ! Alors sois un peu honnête. Tu me dois bien ça.

Sam baissa les yeux et resta silencieux une seconde. John, sans rien rater de la conversation, ne voulait pas sans mêler et surveillait l'entrée du club pour les laisser régler ça entre hommes. Dean regardait Sam avec insistance en attente d'une réaction. Ce dernier releva enfin les yeux et regarda droit devant lui, il ne pouvait se résoudre à regarder son frère.

- D'accord…C'est vrai. Tu as raison. Je…C'est plus qu'une amie pour moi.

- Quand…Quand est-ce que tu…

- A Vegas, le mois dernier. Tu te rappelles, j'étais insupportable. Alors que j'avais tout tenté à Belmont pour vous mettre enfin ensemble, à Vegas, votre couple me tapait sur les nerfs. Mais j'arrivais pas à savoir pourquoi…Et puis, on a discuté quand tu es descendu seul au bar. Elle pensait que je me sentais exclu. Elle a essayé de me consoler en me disant que j'étais important pour toi comme pour elle et que vous seriez toujours là. C'était trop mignon. Elle m'a pris dans ses bras…Et c'est là que j'ai compris.

Sam s'arrêta un instant dans son récit, respira un grand coup et continua :

- Mais j'ai pas eu le temps d'y réfléchir. Je chassais l'esprit d'Annabelle pendant que vous roucouliez. Et puis elle l'a possédé et…

- Il y a eu le baiser.

- Oui.

- C'est vrai que tu n'avais pas l'air si pressé de rompre le baiser alors que tu savais que ce n'était pas elle…

- J'avoue.

- Tu sais donc depuis tout ce temps…Et tu ne m'as rien dit.

- Comment ? Qu'est-ce que tu voulais que je te dise ? « Hey Dean, j'aime bien ta copine. Je cherche pas à te la piquer mais bon…ça te dirait qu'on se la partage ? »

- Oui bon, d'accord.

Dean resta silencieux à son tour avant de demander :

- Tu crois que c'est ce qu'a voulu dire Annabelle ? Quand elle a affirmé qu'Amy était trop bien pour moi ? ça signifiait peut-être que c'était pour toi qu'elle était faîte…

- Oh Dean ! Voilà aussi pourquoi je voulais pas t'en parler. Tu ne vas quand même pas te prendre la tête sur les dires d'un esprit ?

- Non, tu as raison.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire ?

- J'en sais r…

- Hey les gars ! Désolé de vous interrompre mais il est là.

Sam se prit la tête dans les mains. Il avait complètement oublier cet enfoiré de micro. Amy n'avait pas raté une miette de leur conversation.

- Alors c'est parti…affirma John.

- Bonsoir.

- Bonsoir. Je m'appelle Michael.

- Amy.

- Enchanté ! Vous êtes vraiment divine…On dirait une petite diablesse.

- Merci. Oui j'avoue que parfois le diable me tente bien …

- Un verre ?

- Avec plaisir.

Dean leva les yeux au ciel. Qu'est-ce qu'il ne fallait pas dire comme connerie pour faire tomber ce blondinet diabolique ? Mais Amy avait l'air de s'en sortir à merveille, pour le moment.

- Vous êtes d'ici ?

- Non, San Francisco. Et vous ?

- Oh moi, je suis français.

- C'est vrai ? Oh mon dieu, j'adore la France.

- Vraiment ?

- Oh oui ! Paris, la tour Eiffel, le Moulin Rouge…

- Peut-être pourrais-je un jour vous faire visiter ?

- Ce serait avec plaisir…

« Sauf si je te fais brûler en enfer avant mon pote ! »

Amy prit un nouveau verre du cocktail précédemment évoqué et trinqua avec Michael avant de le boire d'une traite. Elle en avait assez et décida de passer à la vitesse supérieur.

- Cette endroit est affreusement bruyant pour discuter…ça ne vous dirait pas d'aller dans un lieu plus calme ? Chez moi peut-être …

- Vous lisez dans mes pensées très chère…

Amy sortit, bras dessus bras dessous avec l'Incube. Celui-ci s'arrêta brusquement en voyant l'Impala. Alors qu'il la fixait intensément, Amy se dit qu'il fallait détourner son attention. Pour ça, elle l'embrassa fougueusement.

Dans la Chevrolet, Dean et Sam firent la même grimace d'horreur et de dégoût.

Michael prolongea le baiser puis Amy lui prit la main.

- Venez, c'est par là…

La jeune femme l'entraîna vers une petite ruelle déserte et sombre en cul-de-sac, choisi par John comme endroit idéal. Les Winchester sortirent de l'Impala, Dean et John prirent les poignards et Sam prit une oreillette pour être sûr de continuer à entendre Amy, et se dirigèrent vers la ruelle à pied.

A peine Amy avait-t-elle tourné à l'angle que Michael la plaqua contre un mur et l'embrassa fougueusement avant de serrer sa main autour de son cou.

- Petite salope, tu crois que j'ai pas compris ton manège…

Michael la souleva de terre en serrant de plus en plus fort. Amy essayait de parler mais en vain. Sam entendait de drôles de respiration comme si la jeune femme étouffait.

- Vite, elle a un problème !

Les Winchester se mirent alors à courir. Quand ils arrivèrent à la ruelle. Amy était à terre, les cheveux sur le visage, elle ne bougeait plus. En découvrant ça, Dean devint un vrai animal enragé.

- Espèce de fils de pute !

Il se rua vers l'Incube, un poignard à la main et tenta de lui planté dans l'abdomen. Mais celui-ci, de sa force surnaturelle, envoya Dean valser contre un mur. Sam se précipita alors à son tour en voyant ceux qu'il aimait tombé comme des mouches. Mais il n'avait pas de poignard et essaya tant bien que mal d'assommer le monstre à grand renfort de coups de poing. Soudain, il vit les yeux de la créature s'ouvrirent en grand. Du sang noir commençait à couler de sa poitrine. Un regard derrière Michael et Sam découvrit son père tuant l'Incube.

John avait en effet profité de toute l'agitation pour se glisser derrière lui et l'avoir par surprise. Tactique qui s'était avéré très efficace.

Le corps du monstre tomba d'un bloc sur le sol. John se précipita alors vers Dean qui reprenait connaissance. Sam vers Amy.

- Amy…Oh non, je t'en prie, Amy…

John aida Dean à se releva et ce dernier vint rejoindre Sam accroupi près d'Amy.

Le cadet enleva les cheveux de la jeune femme pour voir son visage. Il tata alors son pouls au niveau de l'artère du cou, en vain.

- Non…Non…

Dean prit Amy dans ses bras et des larmes commençaient à couler des yeux des deux frères.

- AMY !

Soudain, un miracle se produisit. La jeune femme respira profondément et ouvrit les yeux en toussant.

Dean desserra son étreinte et regarda la jeune femme comme s'il voyait un fantôme.

- Oh chérie…

- Dean ? Sam ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai encore raté ?

- Rien, rien d'important.

Dean serra de nouveau Amy dans ses bras et Sam se joignit à eux. John, attendri par ce spectacle pendant un instant, ne perdait néanmoins pas le plus important des yeux.

- Allez, il faut partir. Avant que quelqu'un ne découvre le corps…

- Oui tu as raison. Allons-y.

Le lendemain matin, tous préparaient leurs bagages. John avait passé la nuit avec eux et il restait beaucoup de question en suspend.

- Papa…Pourquoi es-tu venu ici ?

Dean avait posé la question fatidique ce qui étonna son père. Sam aurait dû être le premier à le faire de nouveau. Tous s'arrêtèrent et se tournèrent les uns vers les autres.

- Je crois que vous devriez vous asseoir…

Sam et Dean s'assirent sur des chaises et Amy sur le rebord d'un lit. John resta debout, les mains dans les poches.

- J'ai appris qu'une jeune femme de Prescott vous avez rejoint dans la chasse et se fut vite évident pour moi que cette jeune femme n'était autre qu'Amy Woods.

- Evident ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

- Laisse-moi raconter Dean d'accord ? Bien. Cela m'a surpris. Je n'avais pas revu Amy depuis plusieurs années….

- On s'est déjà vu ?

- C'est pas vrai ! Mais vous allez me laisser parler oui ?

- Pardon.

- Bref. Je ne l'avais pas vu depuis plus de 15 ans et ça me semblait étrange que vous ayez retrouvé sa trace. Alors j'ai voulu en avoir le cœur net et quand j'ai eu vent de cette histoire de carbonisée, je me suis dit que vous viendriez voir ça de plus près.

- Et qu'elle ne fut pas ma surprise de voir que vous ne saviez pas du tout qui était Amy ! Pire, elle ne le savait même pas elle-même.

- Amy, Dean et Sam fronçaient un peu plus les sourcils à chaque nouvelle phrase de leur père.

- Vous ne vous en rappelez pas mais vous vous connaissez…

- Quoi ?

- Oui. Amy, tu as l'âge de Sam non ?

- Oui je crois.

- Moi je l'affirme. Vous êtes né à un mois d'intervalle…

Sam et Amy échangèrent un regard avant d'écouter la suite.

- A cette époque, les Woods habitaient Lawrence, au Kansas, juste en face de chez nous. Edward et moi on est vite devenu amis et ta mère, Sandra s'entendait très bien avec Mary. Mary et Sandra sont mortes à quelques jours d'intervalles.

- Le démon aux yeux jaunes ?

- Non, pas pour ta mère. Un vampire avait apparemment fait le coup.

- Quoi ?

- Oui. Ed et moi, on a eu les mêmes pulsions, chassés ses créatures jusqu'au moment où nous trouverions ceux qui avaient tué nos femmes.

- Mon dieu…

- Tu devines ? Nous étions une équipe. Et quand nous partions, vous restiez ensemble tous les trois. Amy et Sam ont grandi ensemble jusqu'à 6 ans. Mais toi Dean, tu dois mieux t'en souvenir…Tu as côtoyé Amy jusqu'à tes neuf ans…

- Oui…La fille des voisins…

- Oui, si je me rappelle bien, vous ne vous entendiez pas si bien que ça à l'époque. La différence d'âge étant ce qu'elle était, Amy s'entendait mieux avec Sammy.

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé quand on a eu 6 ans ?

Le visage de John s'assombrit.

- Ton père…Ton père est mort. Il avait fini par retrouver le vampire qui avait tué Sandra et il avait décidé d'y aller seul. J'avais insisté pour venir avec lui mais il m'a perdu en pleine campagne pour y aller sans moi. Et il…il s'est fait tué.

- C'est pas vrai…

- C'est depuis ce jour que j'évite d'avoir des partenaires de chasse. Tu as été placé en famille d'accueil puis ta grand-mère t'a élevé, à Prescott, Arizona.

- Grand-mère…Grand-mère a dit que mes parents étaient morts en même temps dans un accident de voiture…

- C'est souvent ce qu'on raconte mais c'est faux.

- Est-ce qu'elle savait ?

- Je ne pense pas, c'était trop impensable pour une vieille catholique comme elle.

- Vous en parlez comme si vous l'aviez connu…

- Je l'ai connu.

- Comment ça ?

- C'est moi qui t'es emmené chez elle. Je veillais toujours sur toi et tu n'étais pas heureuse dans cette famille d'accueil. J'ai retrouvé ta grand-mère et quand j'ai vu à quel point c'était une femme formidable, je t'ai confié à elle.

- Pourquoi…Pourquoi avoir voulu que je m'en aille ? Que je quitte Sam et Dean ?

John soupira et répondit :

- Je voulais que tu sortes de là tant qu'il en était encore temps. Tu ne connaissais pas la vérité sur tes parents et j'avais toujours cru que tu serais protégé de ce monde, que tu vivrais normalement. Je ne voulais pas que tu subisses ce que mes fils ont subi et subissent encore en étant plongé dans cet univers, car une fois qu'on y est, on n'en sort plus.

Il ria légèrement et ajouta :

- Et voilà que tous mes efforts se sont envolés le jour où cet esprit a attaqué tes cousines. Evidemment Sam et Dean sont venu t'aider et je ne m'en suis pas inquiété au début. Ils sont doués et j'étais certain qu'ils te sauveraient et que comme d'habitude ils s'en iraient. Tu aurais eu du mal à oublier mais tu aurais continuer ta vie normale. Mais c'était sans compter cette romance qui est né entre toi et Dean. Je n'ai compris qu'il y a quelques jours pourquoi tu les avais suivi et surtout pourquoi ils t'avaient demandé de les rejoindre….Voilà, vous savez tout. J'étais venu ici persuadé Amy de renoncer à cette vie. Mais je pense que j'ai grillé ma dernière cartouche maintenant.

Le silence se fit alors maître dans la chambre. Tous essayaient d'encaisser ce qu'ils venaient d'apprendre. Sam, qui pensait que ses nouveaux sentiments allaient compliqué la situation, était bien loin du compte.

FIN


End file.
